<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Веера by DeeS, WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403663">Веера</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeS/pseuds/DeeS'>DeeS</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021'>WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Made in China 2021: челлендж [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeS/pseuds/DeeS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сет аватарок</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Made in China 2021: челлендж [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Веера</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
 
1</td>
<td>

2</td>
<td>

3</td>
<td>

4</td>
<td>

5</td>
<td>

6</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>

7</td>
<td>

8</td>
<td>

9</td>
<td>

10</td>
<td>

11</td>
<td>

12</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>